List of Deities
This page contains the Gods and Goddesses, presented with their sphere of control and their titles. They are devided into their mythologies Major and Minor Olympian Gods : Main Article': Greek Gods : ''Main Article: Roman Gods'' *'Zeus'/'Jupiter' (Ζεύς|'''''Iuppiter) - Lord of the sky, Ruler of Olympus, King of the Gods - God of lightning, thunder, weather, justice, hospitality, storms *'Hera'/'Juno' (Ἡρη|'Iuno') - Queen of the Gods, Patron of women - Goddess of marriage, family and birth *'Poseidon'/'Neptune' (Ποσειδων|''Neptūnus) - ''King of the Seas, Lord of the Oceans - God of earthquakes, horses, storms *'Hades'/'Pluto' (ᾍδης|'Ploutōn') - Lord of the dead, Ruler of the Underworld - God of wealth *'Demeter'/'Ceres' (Δημήτηρ|) - Lady of the seasons - Goddess of the harvest, agriculture, grain *'Hestia'/'Vesta' (Ἑστία|) - Lady of the hearth, mistress of the home - Goddess of fire, architecture *'Apollo'/'Phoebus Apollo' (Ἀπόλλων|''Apollō) - ''Lord of the sun - God of light, prophecy, oracles, truth, archery, poetry, music, order, medicine, healing, civilization, rhodes, plague, knowledge, reason, inspiration, mathematics *'Artemis'/'Diana' (Ἄρτεμις|) - Lady of the moon - Goddess of hunting, wildlife, archery, chastity, virginity, the wilderness, forests *'Athena'/'Minerva' (Ἀθηνᾶ|) - Lady of Wisdom - Goddess of warriors, strategy, warfare, civilization, crafts, intelligence, courage, inspiration, strength, skill *'Ares'/'Mars' (Ἄρης|''Mārs) - ''Lord of wrath - God of war, murder, bloodshed, conflict, slaughter, anger, violence *'Hephaestus'/'Vulcan' (Ἥφαιστος|''Vulcanus'') - Lord of blacksmiths - God of forgery, fire, craftsmen, metal, metalworking, sculptors *'Aphrodite'/'Venus' (Ἀφροδίτη|) - Lady of the Dove - Goddess of love, beauty, attraction, sexuality, pleasure, procreation *'Hermes'/'Mercury' (Ἑρμῆς|''Mercurius'') - Lord of messengers, guide to the Underworld - God of travellers, thieves, commerce, trade, guides, merchants *'Dionysus'/'Bacchus' (Διόνυσος|) - Lord of theatre - God of wine, ecstasy, madness, vegetation, celebrations Minor Greek and Roman gods *'Persephone'/'Proserpina' (Περσεφόνη|) - Queen of the Underworld, lady of springtime - Goddess of flowers *'Hebe'/'Juventas' (Ἥβη|''Iuventas) - ''Patron of the bride, lady of rejuvination, Cupbearer of the Gods - Goddess of youth *'Tyche'/'Fortuna' (Τύχη|'Fortuna') - Lady of providence and fortune - Goddess of luck, chance, prosperity *'Nike'/'Victoria' (Νίκη|) - Enforcer of Olympus - Goddess of victory *'Phobos'/'Timor' (Φόβος|) - Lord of flight - God of fear, panic *'Deimos'/'Formido' (Δεῖμος|) - Lord of dread - God of terror *'Enyo'/'Bellona' (Ἐνυώ|) - Lady of slaughter - Goddess of war, devastation *'Eros'/'Cupid' (Ἔρως|''Cupido) - God of love, attraction *'Iris/'''Arcus (Ἶρις|) - Lady of messengers - Goddess of the rainbow *'Heracles'/'Hercules' (Ἡρακλῆς|''Hercules) - ''Champion of Olympus, patron of heroes - God of strength, bravery, might *'Ariadne'/'Ariana' (Ἀριάδνη|) - Lady of passion - Goddess of labyrinths, paths *'Asclepius'/'Aesculapius' (Ἀσκληπιός|''Aesculapius) - God of medicine, physicians, healing, rejuvination *'Chloris/'''Flora (Χλωρίς|) - Goddess of flowers *'Pan'/'Faunus' (Πᾶν|) - Lord of the wild - God of forests, nature, mountains *'Palaemon'/'Portunus' (Παλαίμων|) - Patron of harbors - God of sharks *'Eileithyia'/'Lucina' (Εἰλείθυια|) - Goddess of childbirth *'Amphitrite'/'Salacia' (Ἀμφιτρίτη|) - Queen of the sea - Goddess of marines *'Morpheus'/'Somnia' (Μορφεύς|) - Lord of the subconscious - God of dreams *'Eleos'/'Clementia' (Ἔλεος|) - Goddess of mercy *'Pheme'/'Fama' (Φήμη|) - Goddess of rumour, fame *'Hypnos'/'Somnus' (Ὕπνος|) - Lord of the lethe - God of sleep, amnesia *'Thanatos'/'Letus' (Θάνατος|) - Lieutenant of the Underworld - God of death *'Nemesis'/'Invidia' (Νέμεσις|'Invidia') - Lady of justice - Goddess of balance, revenge, retribution *'Hecate'/'Trivia' (Ἑκάτη|) - Lady of the obscure - Goddess of magic, sorcery, necromancy, ghosts, crossroads *'Harmonia'/'Concordia' (Ἁρμονία|) - Goddess of harmony, concord *'Triton'/'Triton' (Τρίτων|) - Messenger of the sea - God of the navy *'Dike'/'Justitia' (Δίκη|''Justitia) - Lady Justice - Goddess of Justice, judgement, law *'Eirene/'''Pax (Εἰρήνη|) - Lady of spring - Goddess of peace *'Eris'/'Discordia' (Ἔρις|) - Lady of strife, Goddess of chaos, discord *'Phrike'/'Horror' (Φρικη|) - Goddess of horror, trembling fear *'Khione'/'Chione' (χιών|) - Lady of winter - Goddess of snow *'Boreas'/'Aquilon' (Βορέας|) - Lord of Winter - God of the north wind *'Eurus'/'Vulturnus' (Εύρος|) - Lord of Summer - God of the east wind *'Notus'/'Auster' (Νότος|) - Lord of Autumn - God of the south wind *'Zephyrus'/'Favonius' (Ζέφυρος|'Favonius') - Lord of Spring - God of the west wind *'Lips'/'Africus' (Λιψ|) - God of the southwest wind *'Euronotus' (Ευρονοτος) - God of the Southeast wind *'Caicias' (Χαικιας) - God of the northeast wind *'Skeiron' (Σκειρων) - God of the northwest *'Gelos'/'Risus' (Γελως|) - Lord of comedy - God of laughter *'Geras'/'Senectus' (Γηρας|) - God of old age *'Caerus'/'Occasio' (Καιρος) - God of oppertunity *'Limos'/'Fames' (Λιμος|) - God of hunger, starvation *'Aristaeus' (Αρισταιος) - God of shepherds, cheese-making, bee-keeping, honey, honey-mead, olive growing, medicinal herbs *'Bia'/'Vis' (Βία|) - Goddess of force, power, might, bodily strength and compulsion *'Melinoe' (Μηλινοη) - Goddess of ghosts *'Macaria' (Μακαρια) - Goddess of blessed death *'Charon' (Χαρων) - Ferrymen of the dead - God of boundaries *'Harpocrates' (Ἁρποκρατες) - God of silence *'Terminus' - Protector of the territory of Rome - God of boundaries *'Delphin' (Δελφιν) - God of dolphins *'Corus' (Κορος) - God of satiety and surfeit, insolence and disdain *'Comus' (Κωμος) - God of revelry, merrymaking and festivity *'Soteria' (Σωτηρια) - Goddess of safety, deliverance and preservation from harm. *'Peitho'/'Suadela' (ΠειΘω|) - Goddess of persuasion, seduction and charming speech *'Apate'/'Fraus' (Απατη|) - Goddess of deceit, guile, fraud and deception *'Arete'/'Virtus' (Αρετη|) - Goddess of virtue, excellence, goodness and valour *'Hedone'/'Voluptas' (Ἡδονη|)- Goddess of pleasure, enjoyment and delight *'Eucleia' (Ευκλεια) - Goddess of good repute and glory *'Aporia'/'Egestas' (Απορια|) - Goddess of difficulty, perplexity, powerlessness *'Euphrosyne' (Ευφροσυνη) - Goddess of good cheer, joy, mirth and merriment *'Eusebia'/'Pietas' (Ευσεβια|) - Goddess of piety, loyalty, duty and filial respect *'Aceso' (Ακεσο) - Goddess of healing and curing *'Palaestra' (Παλαιστρα) - Goddess of wrestling *'Amechania' (Αμηχανια) - Goddess of helplessness *'Hesychia' (Ἡσυχια) - Goddess of quiet, rest, silence and stillness *'Thoosa' (Θοωσα) - Sea symph of Sicily - Goddess of swift currents *'Calocagathia' (Καλοκαγαθια) - Goddess of nobility and goodness *'Ganymede' (Γανυμηδη) - Prince of Troy - God of homosexual love *'Hersilia' - Goddess of courage *'Bronte' (Βροντη) - Goddess of thunder *'Astrape' (Αστραπη) - Goddess of lightning *'Angelia'/'Angela' (Ανγελια|) - Goddess of messages, tidings and proclamations *'Psyche' (Ψυχη) - Goddess of the soul *'Methe' - Goddess nymph of drunkenness *'Techne' (Τεχνη) - Goddess of art, technical skill, magic, craft and invention *'Eunomia' (Ευνομια) - good order and lawful conduct *'Eupheme' (Ευφημη) - Goddess of words of good omen, acclamation, praise, applause and shouts of triumph *'Pistis'/'Fides' (Πιστις|) - Goddess of trust *'Disciplina' - Goddess of discipline *'Abundantia' - Goddess of prosperity and abundance *'Hygieia'/'Salus' (Ὑγεια|) - Goddess of good health *'Orthosia' () - Goddess of agricultural prosperity. *'Pomona' - Goddess of plenty *'Angerona' - Goddess who relieved people from pain and sorrow. *'Janus' - God of choices, doorways, gates, beginnings and endings *Acis, god of the Acis River in Sicily. *Aequitas, divine personification of fairness. *'Aeternitas' - goddess and personification of eternity. *Aion (Aeon), god of cyclical or unbounded time, related to the concepts of aevum or saeculum *Angitia, goddess associated with snakes and Medea. *Anna Perenna, early goddess of the "circle of the year" *'Glaucus' - Sea god *'Annona' - Goddess of the grain supply to the city of Rome. *'Poena' - Goddess of punishment *'Portunus' - God of keys, doors and livestock *'Antevorta' - goddess of the future *'Bona Dea' - "Women's goddess" of fertility, healing, and chastity. *Bonus Eventus, divine personification of "Good Outcome". *'Bubona' - goddess of cattle. *'Cloacina' - Goddess who presided over the system of sewers in Rome *'Carmentes' - two goddesses of childbirth: Antevorta and Postvorta or Porrima, future and past. *'Carna' - goddess who preserved the health of the heart and other internal organs. *'Camenae' - goddesses with various attributes including fresh water, prophecy, and childbirth. There were four of them: Carmenta, Egeria, Antevorta, and Postvorta. *'Cardea' - goddess of the hinge *'Carmenta' - goddess of childbirth and prophecy *'Dea Dia' - goddess of growth. *'Deverra' - goddess who ruled over the brooms used to purify temples in preparation for various worship services, sacrifices and celebrations; she protected midwives and women in labor. *'Empanda' - Goddess of hospitality whose temple never closed to those in need. *'Epona' - Goddess of horses and horsemanship *Fascinus, god who protected from invidia (envy) and the evil eye. *Faustitas, goddess who protected herd and livestock. *'Febris' - Goddess of fever and malaria prevention *Felicitas, personification of good luck and success. *Ferentina, patron goddess of the city Ferentinum, Latium, protector of the Latin commonwealth. *'Feronia' - Goddess concerned with plebeians, freedmen, and liberality in a general sense. *'Fontus' - God of wells and springs. *'Fulgora' - Goddess of lightning. *'Hilaritas' - Goddess of rejoicing and good humor. *'Silvanus' - Protector of woodlands - God of forests *'Honos' - God of honor. *Intercidona, minor goddess of childbirth; invoked to keep evil spirits away from the child; symbolised by a cleaver. *'Inuus' - God of fertility and sexual intercourse, protector of livestock. *'Juturna' - Goddess of fountains, wells, and springs. *'Laverna' - Patroness of thieves, Con men and charlatans. *Liber, a god of male fertility, viniculture and freedom *'Liberalitas' - goddess of generosity. *'Libertas' - goddess of freedom. *'Libitina' - Goddess of death, corpses and funerals. *'Lua' - Goddess to whom soldiers sacrificed captured weapons *'Lupercus' - God of shepherds; as the god of the Lupercalia *'Mana Genita' - Goddess of infant mortality *'Mater Matuta' - Patroness of marines - Goddess of dawn and childbirth *'Meditrina' - Goddess of healing, introduced to account for the festival of Meditrinalia. *'Mefitis' - Goddess and personification of poisonous gases and volcanic vapours. *'Mellona' - Goddess of bees and beekeeping. *'Naenia' - Goddess of funerary lament. *'Nascio' - God/Goddess of the act of birth. *'Roma' - Goddess of the Roman state *'Nerio' - Goddess of war and valor *'Orcus' - Punisher of broken oaths - Minor underworld god *Picumnus, minor god of fertility, agriculture, matrimony, infants and children. *'Pietas' - goddess of duty *Pilumnus, minor guardian god, concerned with the protection of infants at birth. *'Porrima' - Goddess of the future *'Postverta' - Goddess of childbirth and the past, one of the two Carmentes *'Providentia' - goddess of forethought. *'Pudicitia' - Goddess of chastity, one of the Roman virtues *'Maron' - One of the drunken old silen gods. The charioteer of Dionysus *'Melisseus' - Old curete god of honey and honey-mead *'Melicertes' - Minor sea-god *Beroe The goddess of the Phoenician city of Beruit for whose hand in marriage the gods Poseidon and Dionysus went to battle. *Bootes The agricultural god of the plough who also invented the wagon. *'Britomartis' - Maiden goddess of the nets and fast companion of Artemis. *Brizo A goddess of the island of Delos, a patron of fishermen, and sender of oracular visions in dreams. *Cabeiri (Kabeiroi) The gods of forged agricultural implements who presided over the Cabeirian Mysteries of the Greek island of Samothrace. *Cacia (Kakia) The female personification of vice. *Calligeneia (Kalligeneia) The nurse of Persephone and a goddess of the Eleusinian Mysteries. *Calliste (Kalliste) A sea-nymph daughter of the fish-tailed Triton and goddess of the island of Calliste. *Calypso (Kalypso) The goddess-nymph of the island Ogygia who detained the hero Odysseus for many years. *Carmanor A Cretan harvest-god loved by the goddess Demeter. *Chrysothemis - Goddess of the golden-rites of the grain harvest. *'Chrysus' - God of golden riches. *'Coalemus' - God of stupidity. *Cydoimus - God/Goddess of confusion, a daemon of the battlefield. *'Cymopolea' - Goddess of the waves, a daughter of Poseidon. *Daeira - Goddess nymph of the Eleusinian mysteries. *'Dicaeosyne' - Goddess of equity. *Dolus - God of trickery and deceit *'Ececheria' (Εκεχειρια) - Goddess of truce *'Enyalius' (Ενυαλιος) - Minor god of war *'Phobetor' (Φοβητωρ) - God of nightmares *'Epione' - Goddess of the soothing of pain *'Epiphron' - God of shrewdness and careful consideration *Doris The Oceanid goddess of the fresh water mingling with the brine. *'Ersa' - Goddess of the dew. *'Eudaemonia' - Goddess of happiness, prosperity and opulence. *Eunostos - Goddess of the flour mill. *'Eupheme' - Goddess of eloquence *'Eupheme' - Goddess of eloquence *'Eupraxia' - Goddess of good conduct *'Eurybia' (Ευρυβια) - Goddess of the sea's power *'Eusebia' - Goddess of piety and filial respect *'Euthenia' - Goddess of prosperity *Gaaeus - A fish-tailed marine god, herder of the fish of the sea. *'Helle' - Goddess of the Hellespont Sea which divides the continents of Europe and Asia *'Hermaphroditus' (Ἑρμαφροδιτος) - God of bisexuality, effeminacy, sexuality and fertility *'Homadus' (Ὁμαδος) - God of battlenoise *Homonoia - Goddess of concord and unity *'Horcus' - God of the binding oath who punished the oath-breaker *'Hormes' (Ὁρμης) - God of effort *'Hybris' - Goddess of insolence and excessive pride. *'Iaso' - Goddess of recovery, one of the daughters of the divinephysician Asclepius. *'Ino' - Minor sea-goddess *'Ioke' - Goddess of onslaught, pursuit and rout in battle *'Lyssa' - Goddess of madness and mad rage *'Nysus' - The old Silen god of Mount Cithaeron *'Oxylus' - Mountain god of thick forest *'Opora' - Goddess of the ripe fruit of late summer *'Paeon' - The physician of the gods *'Paidia' - The goddess of play and amusement *'Palioxis' - God of backrush, one the spirits of the battlefield. *'Panacea' (Πανακεια) - Goddess of cures. She was a daughter of the medicine-god Asclepius *'Pandaisia' - Goddess of banquets. She was one of the attendants of Aphrodite *'Pannychis' - Goddess of night-time parties and festivities. She was one of the attendants of Aphrodite *Panopia - Nereid goddess of panorama, the sighting of land and uncoming storms *'Paregoros' (Παρηγορος) - Goddess of soothing words. She was an attendant of Aphrodite *'Parthenos' (Παρqενος) - A virgin goddess. She was a Naxian princess who leapt into the sea to escape the wrath of her stepfather Staphylos. Her real father Apollo then rescued her and transformed her into a goddess *'Penia' - Goddess of poverty. She seduced the daemon Porus during the birthday celebrations of the goddess Aphrodite. *'Penthus' (Πενθος) - God of grief, mourning, sorrow and lamentation. *Phales - God of the phallus paraded in the Dionysian fertility procession. He was also a god of adultery and pedastery. *'Pherusa' - Goddess of plenty and abundance *'Philophrosyne' (Φιλοφροσυνη) - Goddess of friendliness and welcome *'Philotes'/'Amicitia' (Φιλοτης|) - Goddess of affection, friendship and perhaps also sex. *'Phthonus' (Φθονος) - God of jealousy, envy, the jealous passion of love *'Porus' - God of expediency *'Pothus' - God of sexual longing *'Proioxis' - The battlefield God of onrush *'Prophasis' (Προφασις) - Goddess of excuses *'Proteus' - An old sea god, the herdsman of the seals of Poseidon *'Psamathe' - Nereid goddess of sand *'Ptocheia' - Goddess of beggary *'Rhode' - Sea nymph goddess of the island of Rhodes *'Scamander' - God of a river of Troy. When he attempted to drown the hero Achilles in the Trojan War, Hephaestus scorched his streams with fire *Silenos - God of drunkenness, he was the mentor and companion of the god Dionysus. *Simoeis God of a river of Troy Groups *'Muses' - Goddesses of the arts *'Moirai'/'Parcae' (Μοιραι|) - the fates **'Clotho'/'Nona' (Κλωθω|) - fate who spun the thread of life from her distaff onto her spindle **'Lachesis'/'Decima' (Λαχεσις|) - fate who measured the thread of life with her rod **'Atropos'/'Morta' (Ατροπος|) - fate who cut the thread of life and chose the manner of a person's death *'Menae' - 50 goddess nymphs of the fifty lunar months of the four year olympiad *'Horae' - the twelve goddesses of hours of the day and twelve months of the year **'Auge' - Horae of daybreak **'Anatole' - **'Elete' - **'Nymphe' - **'Gymnastike' - **'Acte' - **'Mesembria' - Horae of midday **'Mousike' - **'Hesperis' - Horae of evening **'Dysis' - Horae of sunset **'Sponde' - Horae of offerings **'Arktos' - *'Charites' - The goddesses of the three graces - mirth, beauty and festive-good cheer **'Aglaea' - Splendor **'Euphrosyne' - Mirth **'Thalia' - Good cheer *'Neicea' - The female personifications of grievance and quarrel *'Nereids' - fifty sea-goddess daughters of Nereus. They personified different aspects of the sea *'Nesoi' - Goddesses of the islands. Each island was said to have its own personification *'Nosi' - Spirits of pestilence and disease which were released from Pandora's jar *'Ourea' - The mountain gods. Each mountain had its own god. *'Oceanides' - The three thousand fresh-water nymph daughters of the earth-encirling river Oceanus. They were nymphs of standing water (Naiads), clouds (Nephelai), cool breezes (Aurai), meadows (Leimonides) and groves (Alseides). The eldest of them were lower ranked Titan goddesses. *'Litae' - Goddesses of prayers followed in the footsteps of Ate, the bringer of ruin *'Oneiroi' - The dreams spirits. They issued forth at night in their thousands from the underworld like bats from a cave. *'Palici' - The gods of two Sicilian geysers. They were also protectors of runaway slaves and defenders of the sacred oaths sworn on their waters. *'Praxidicae' - The goddess exacters of justice. *'Pseudologoi' - The personifications of lies. Fan created *'Apophroditus'/'Eclipsis' (Ἀπόφροδίτος|''eclipsis) - ''Lord of the Eclipse, Lord of sunsets - God of friendship, love, forgiveness, honesty, respect and potential *'Colphae' (Koλφαε) - Lady of distraction - Goddess of daydreams The Gods of Egypt :: ''Main Article: Egyptian Gods'' *'Ra' - King of the Gods, Lord of Ma'at - God of the sun, renewal, energy, creation and life *'Geb' - God of the earth *'Nut' - Goddess of the sky *'Shu' - God of wind, air and the atmosphere *'Bast' - The eye of Ra - Goddess of cats and protection *'Horus' - Patron of the Pharaohs, the avenger - God of the sky, energy, war, falcons and hunting *'Thoth' - Patron of Magicians and Scribes - God of knowledge, wisdom and writing *'Neith' - Goddess of hunting and weaving *'Anubis' - Lord of the Funerals - God of burials, embalming, cemeteries and mummification *'Osiris' - The Great King, Lord of Aaru - God of Regeneration, the Dead and the Living *'Hathor' - Goddess of Love, Beauty, Music, Joy and Dance *'Nephthys' - Lady of the night - Goddess of death, lamentation, sleep and nature *'Set' - The Red Lord - God of Deserts, Storms, Evil, Chaos and wastelands *'Isis' - Queen of the Gods - Goddess of Healing, Magic, Motherhood and Marriage *'Bes' - Protector of women and children - God of dwarves *'Khonsu' - God of time, youth and the moon *'Unut' - Goddess of rabbits *'Renenutet' - Goddess of cobra's *'Dua' - God of toilets *'Sobek' - Patron of the Military, Lord of Water - God of crocodiles, rivers and strength *'Tawaret' - The great female - Goddess of childbirth and fertility *'Tefnut' - Goddess of Moisture, Wetness, rain, dew, and bodily fluids of an unmentionable nature *Anuket *Apophis *'Dedun' - God of wealth and incense *'Kebechet' - Goddess of snakes *Atum *Aten *'Anhur' - God of war *'Babi' - God of baboons *Ankt *'Anti' - God of ferrymen *Heka *Heket *'Khnum' - God of creative pottery *Mafdet *Ma'at *Khepri - *'Nekhbet' - Goddess of vultures *Aken *'Ihy' - God of music and dancing *Ptah *'Sekhmet' - Goddess of warriors *Serket *'Seshat' - Goddess of reading, writing, arithmetic and architecture *'Wadjet' - Goddess of cobras *'Bat' - Goddess of cows *'Bata' - Cow goddess *'Ha' - God of the western deserts *'Hatmehit' - Goddess of fish *'Hedetet' - Goddess of scorpions *Heka *'Hemsut' - Goddess of fate and protection *Iabet *Iah *'Maahes' - God of war *'Menhit' - Goddess of war *'Meret' - Goddess of songs, dancing and rejoicing *'Meretseger' - Goddess of tomb builders and Protector of Royal Tombs *Monthu *'Nefertem' - God of healing and beauty *'Petbe' - God of revenge and retaliation *'Qebui' - God of the north wind *'Satet' - Goddess of archery *'Shezmu' - Slaughterer of souls - God of blood, wine and perfume *'Sobkou' - God of messengers *'Weneg' - God of the sky and death *Wepwawet The Norse Gods ::: ''Main Article: Norse Gods'' *'Odin' - Lord of the Aesir, teacher of gods, ruler of Asgard - God of the sky, war, death, poetry and wisdom *'Thor' - God of thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind, hallowing, healing, and fertility. *'Loki' - God of trickery, mischief and *'Ullr' - God of winter, snow, archery and hunting *'Baldur' - God of peace, goodness, innocence and forgiveness *'Kvasir' - God of inspiration and knowledge *'Weth' - Goddess of anger *'Frigg' - Queen of the gods - Goddess of marriage, war, childbirth, motherhood, wisdom, household management *'Hermod' - God of messengers *'Skadi' - Goddess of winter, hunting, justice, vengeance and righteous anger *'Bragi' - God of poetry and eloquence *'Eir' - Goddess of healing *'Elli' - God of old age *'Freyja' - The giver - Goddess of love, beauty, fertility, war and wealth *Sif - *Hoenu - *Dellingr - *Tyr - *'Vali' - God of vengeance *'Forseti' - God of Justice and reconsiliation *'Heimdall' - Gatekeeper of the Gods - God of Light, Security and Surveillance *'Gullveig' - Goddess of spells and sorcery *Modi - *Weiland - The Etruscan Gods : ''Main Article: Etruscan Gods'' *'Tinia' - King of the gods - God of the sky *'Uni' - Queen of the gods *'Mania' - Guarian of the Underworld *'Mantus' - God of the Underworld *'Alpan' - Goddess of the underworld and love *'Apulu' - God of the sun *'Artume' - Goddess of night, the moon, death, nature, woods and fertility *'Veive' - God of revenge *'Sethlans' - God of fire, the forge, metalworking *'Nethuns' - God of the sea, and wells *'Evan' - Goddess of personal immortality *'Losna' - Goddess of the moon *Hercle *'Thalna' - Goddess of childbirth *'Thesan' - Goddess of the dawn and childbirth *'Menrva' - Goddess of knowledge, war and justice *'Turms' - God of messengers *'Horta' - Goddess of agriculture *'Turan' - Goddess of love, health and fertility *'Feronia' - Goddess of fire and fertility *'Fufluns' - God of plant life, vitality and vegetation *'Tages' - God of wisdom *'Selvans' - God of woodlands, boundaries and wild fields. *'Laran' - God of war *'Nortia' - Goddess of fate and fortune The Hittite Gods : ''Main Article: Hittite Gods'' *'Ellel' - Protector of oaths - God of the sky *'Rundas' - God of the hunt and fortune *'Sauska' - Goddess of war, healing and fertility *'Istanu' - God of the sun and judgement *'Sarruma' - God of the mountains *'Inara' - Goddess of wild animals *'Teshub' - God of the sky, weather and storms *'Lelwani' - Goddess of the underworld *'Tilla' - God of bulls *'Aruna' - God of the sea *'Kamrusepa' - Goddess of healing, medicine and magic *'Hazzi' - God of the mountains and oaths *'Kaskuh' - God of the moon *'Hasameli' - God of metalworkers and craftsmen *'Ishara' - Goddess of oaths and love *'Jarri' - Protector of the king, lord of the bow - God of plague and pestilence *'Upelluri' - God of dreaming *'Sandas' - God of lions *'Telepinu' - God of farming *'Wurrukatte' - God of war The Celtic Gods : ''Main Article: Celtic Gods'' *'Artio' - Goddess of bears *'Danu' - Mother of the Gods - Goddess of wind, wisdom and fertility *'Dagda' - Ruler over life and death - God of the earth and treaties *Brigid - *Belenus - *Andraste - *Ceridwen - *Goibhniu - *Epona - *Balor - *Camulus - The Mayan Gods : ''Main Article: Mayan Gods'' *'Acan' - God of wine and intoxication *'Camazotz' - God of bats *'Copijcha' - God of rain *'Acat' - God of tattoos and tattooing *'Cakulha' - God of lightning bolts *'Buluk Kab' - God of floods *'Chacmool' - God of handouts *'Coquenexo' - God of multiplication *'Coyopa' - God of thunder and thunderous noises The Inuit Gods : ''Main Article: Inuit Gods'' * A'akuluujjusi *'Akna' - Goddess of fertility and childbirth *Arnakuagsak *Arnapkapfaaluk *'Asiaq' - Goddess of weather *Ataksak *'Aulanerk' - Sea goddess who rules over the tides, waves and joy. *Caribou mother *Trinity of sisters **Kadlu **Kweetoo *Malina *'Nerrivik' - Sea mother - Provider of food for the Inuit people *Nujalik *Pinga *Pukkeenegak *Sedna *Tootega *Aipaloovik *Akycha *Alignak *Amaguq *Eeyeekalduk *Idliragijenget *Igaluk *Ignirtoq *Issitoq *Nanook *Negafook *Nootaikok *Pana *Tarqiup Inua *Tekkeitsertok *Tornarsuk *Tornat *Torngarsuk *Tulugaak *Tulunigraq The Hawaiian Gods : Main Article: Hawaiian Gods *'Pele' - Goddess of fire, lightning, wind, and volcanoes *Zariah *Laka *Haulili *Kuula *Papa *Lono *Kanaloa *Uli *Lie *Ukanipo *Keuakepo *Laamaomao *Koleamoku *Kukailimoku Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Immortals Category:Minor Goddess Category:Minor Gods